


A challenge

by ApoTheSphynx



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoTheSphynx/pseuds/ApoTheSphynx
Summary: Loki wakes up after a night of drinking. He realizes that he had shared his bed with someone, but it's not exactly what he thinks it is.





	A challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 4376: My English still sucks.]  
> Ayy, another short fic.  
> Again, nothing really serious happening here. I hope you like it anyway.

Loki had never been much of a morning person. Getting up was always such a chore, and dealing with people this early in the day even more so, especially when they were overly motivated, such as Thor used to be when they were kids. He'd come and drag him out of the bed if he had to, if only just to show him something "really exciting", according to him. Loki hated that with a passion, and his brother would complain that he was "no fun". Nowadays, Thor was a bit more relaxed in the morning, but an annoyance nonetheless.

  
He rubbed his eyes before he opened them. It took a few seconds for them to adjust to the light in the room. The moment he realized where he was, a question popped up in his mind - how did he get here? Truth be told, he couldn't remember going to bed last night. Or retreating to his room in the first place. The last memory he had, was that he had been drinking. A lot. Along with Val and Thor, he had raided the Grandmaster's alcohol stash. Why? Nobody knew. Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that the Valkyrie wanted to get shitfaced. And considering the circumstances, it was also somewhat understandable that Thor did. As for Loki though? He was probably just tired of being stuck on this ship, or someone dared him to do it. Or both. In any case, it didn't matter now. The good thing about being him, was, that he couldn't get hung over, so he didn't have to deal with terrible headaches.  
Still, he didn't feel like getting up. At all. Instead, he stretched his limbs, rolled onto his belly and buried his face in the soft pillow. It wasn't until then that he felt another presence. _He wasn't alone_ . His sleepy self had been too tired to notice there was someone else here. Idly raising his head, he looked to his right, finding that there was in fact another person lying next to him. The short blond hair, the broad shoulders... _Shit_.

  
Loki immediately sat up, suddenly fully awake. No doubt he was startled by seeing his brother in his bed. What in all seven realms had happened last night? He let his gaze wander around the room. There were clothes scattered across the floor. A broken glass bottle in front of the door, someone had even knocked over the entire fucking bookshelf. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his messy hair and breathed a sigh. This had to be a dream, right? He was not actually naked, lying in bed with Thor, who also happened to be naked, and they certainly didn't... or did they? No. Loki couldn't have been that drunk.  
He bit his lips and stared at his brother again. The god of thunder was sound asleep, his soft snoring was proof of that. Loki had to resist the urge to kick him off the mattress. Muttering something inaudibly, he pushed off the blanket, and against his expectations, he wasn't completely naked. He was still wearing briefs, at least. The trickster grunted as he got out of bed and started to pick up his clothes from the floor.

  
  
Yawning luxuriously, Thor opened his eye. Though confused at first because this didn't look like his room at all, he quickly remembered where he was, and why he was here. He, too, had been drunk last night, but he could vaguely recall his memories. "Aah." The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, scratching his neck.

"Morning, brother", he said with a grin on his face as he spotted the other god getting dressed.  
Loki turned around and glared at him. A look that could probably kill someone, however, Thor was used to it. Actually, the grumpy look on his brother's face slightly amused him. "Something wrong?"  
"You won't tell anyone about this. Not one word", Loki hissed as he finished putting on his boots.  
"About what? That you got drunk last night and almost had to be carried back to your room?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Unfortunately, no, I don't." Thor shook his head. If not for him being drunk, he didn't know what this was about.  
"About this." Loki held out his arms as to present the mess. "About _you_ ... and _me_ ."  
Now it slowly dawned on Thor what he might be talking about. He wasn’t quite sure if he should find it funny or feel offended that Loki thought he’d take advantage of his inebriation. "Wait... You don't actually think we..." He paused for a moment, then burst into a laugh. "Loki, nothing like that happened here last night. You were drunk, I was drunk. I brought you to your room. You complained it was too hot in here, so you got rid of most your clothes. I agreed with you, so I did the same and knocked the shelf over when I fell against it. Then we both passed out on your bed", he explained, still grinning from ear to ear.  
Loki cursed under his breath, but he believed his brother was telling the truth. It made sense, kind of. Yet, he didn’t know what to make of this.

  
There was silence between them for a good while. The trickster was sorting his thoughts, Thor was putting on his clothes.  
"Oh, in case you're wondering why we were drunk; Valkyrie challenged us."  
Loki raised his eyebrows. "And did we win?"  
"No. She drank us both mercilessly under the table."  
Great. Val would rub that in their faces for the next few days. He could already hear her taunting. That's the last thing he truly needed. She was already insufferable without having beaten them in a drinking contest. Loki rubbed his temple and sighed.

  
Thor, ready to leave for breakfast, went over to Loki and stopped next to him.

"One more thing", he said, locking eyes with him, "I do remember some cuddling." He put on a smug smile, grabbed Loki by his collar and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"I'll leave you to it now."  
And with that, the King of Asgard let go of his brother and left the room. 


End file.
